1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors for effecting electrical connections between electronic devices.
2. Prior Art
Zero initial insertion and zero retraction force connectors are well-known in the art, examples of which are shown in U.S. Patents to Harold Rosen U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,923,361 and 3,980,376 in which a printed circuit board having terminals or conductor areas are inserted in a connector for electrical connection to other electronic devices. These patents as well as the other patents in the prior art such as the U.S. Patent to Sprenkle, et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,311 and the U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,462 to Ecker while called zero insertion force connectors, actually should be more correctly called controlled wiping action connectors since they rely to a large degree on the thickness of the printed circuit board to finally separate resiliently positioned conductor terminals on the connector as the printed circuit board is being inserted and to provide a good electrical connection between the terminals of circuit card and the connector. Such wiping action, however limited or controlled, was thought necessary for a good electrical connection and these patents were premised on the assumption that the insertion force should be minimized but not eliminated. Thus, the device of these patents were directed to the control of the wiping force so as not to destroy the material of the conductors by excessive sliding force between the conductors of the inserted device and the connector.
On the other hand, it has been found that a truly zero insertion/zero retraction force connector is practical and beneficial. No wiping force is involved and the insertion force imposed by the connector on the terminals of the inserted device as will be apparent from the more detailed description of the invention herein after. Such a connector has no conductor contact wear, no abrasion problems and thus better reliability.
Accordingly, it can be stated that the object of this invention is to provide an entirely zero insertion/retraction connector for electrically connecting the terminals of an electronic device as with a connector for connecting to other electronic devices.
More specifically, it is a primary object of this invention to provide an entirely zero insertion/retraction force connector without any wiping action to thus prevent damage to the conductor components normally involved in printed circuit card installation techniques.
A secondary object of this invention is to provide an insertion/retraction force connector with a slight wiping action if desired without a major structural modification of the entirely zero insertion/retraction force connector.